Generally, advertisers want their advertising to reach a specific number of people in a specific demographic category. Often, this number is defined in a contract for the purchase of a requirement of their contract to purchase advertising space with a media outlet. Gross Rating Points (GRP) is one metric utilized to measure advertising performance that results from an advertising campaign. GRP can be defined as a rating achieved by a specific advertising campaign. Use of performance metrics such as GRP assures the advertiser that its advertising will reach a specified number or people in a targeted demographic. GRP also allows an advertiser to compare the effectiveness of its advertising dollars from different media outlets. From the perspective of the advertising media outlet (e.g., television station, radio station, Internet etc.), the media outlet can price its advertising inventory based on a GRP (or other, similar metric) rate rather than a spot rate.
Current techniques that allow radio station and the advertiser to predict GRP performance for an advertising campaign can be cumbersome to implement, and are therefore somewhat less than perfect.